Incredible Rain
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: Perasaan dan logika memang selalu bertentangan, entah mana yang memihak pada kenyataan. Tapi percayalah, semua akan indah pada waktunya, bahkan pada saat hujan deras sekalipun Bad title. Bad summary. Dibuat dengan terburu-buru. SPECIAL FOR HINATA BIRTHDAY! (setting: seminggu setelah ultah Hinata) Enjoy and review! Tell me if you want its sequel for NHFD nanti. .v


_Hujan di musim salju, aneh bukan? Itulah yang ada di benak gadis bermata lavender keperakkan ini. Ia tidak keberatan akan datangnya hujan, justru sebaliknya–ia sangat menyukai hujan. Menurutnya, hujan adalah anugrah-Nya yang terindah. Hujan menghapuskan segala debu dan kotoran bersamaan dengan segala perasaan tak nyaman. Suara hujan selalu dapat menenangkan hatinya yang gundah. Dan alasan lain adalah, air hujan mampu menyamarkan air mata yang jatuh. Seperti saat ini._

_Tidak, ia tidak sedang menangis meraung-raung dengan mata bengkak dan memerah. Ia hanya sedang memandangi hujan lewat jendela kantor tempatnya bekerja dan secara tidak sengaja matanya mengeluarkan setetes air mata. Hanya itu._

_Well, sebenarnya itu karena memorinya teringat akan kejadian seminggu yang lalu_

.

.

.

**January 3****rd**** 2013**

**Special for Hinata's Birthday!**

Story by

**Oryko Hyuuzu (Ory-chan)**

** oryschan on twitter**

Disclaimer

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

Pairing

**NaruHina **slight SasuSaku

Genre

**Romance / Friendship**

Rated

**K+**

Warning

**AU, agak OOC, EYD berantakan, typo everywhere, bisa dibilang telat publishT.T, gaje, norak wkwk, dan lain-lain. GATERIMA FLAME KALO CUMAN GARA GARA GASUKA PAIRINGNYA! ;p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback on**_

"_Selamat ulang tahun Hinata!" seru semua orang di dalam ruangan itu setelah Hinata memasuki ruang kerjanya yang telah dirancang khusus untuk hari spesialnya. Ya, hari ini, 27 Desember, Hinata resmi menginjak usia 24 tahun, usia yang dianggap sudah dewasa tentunya._

_Hinata yang semula tersentak dengan segala sesuatu yang kini ada di hadapannya kemudian tersenyum lembut. Sampai seorang sahabatnya berlari kecil menghampirinya dan membantunya melepas mantel hangatnya. Sakura, nama gadis itu, kemudian menariknya dengan tidak sabaran menuju pusat keramaian—dimana disana terdapat sebuah kue berukuran sedang dengan lilin berbentuk angka 24 di atasnya._

_Semua orang di ruangan itu bersorak setelah Hinata tepat berdiri di balik kue itu dengan senyuman termanisnya. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat, mengabsen dalam hati. Di sana ada teman sekantornya, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Matsuri, atasan sekaligus kakak sepupunya, Neji—beserta istrinya Tenten dan si kecil Sora—serta teman-teman dari Namikaze Corp, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Sabaku Corp, Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara. Semua teman bisnis sekaligus teman bermainnya sejak lama._

_Tapi dimana pemuda itu?_

"_Nah, Hinata. Sekarang saatnya meniup lilin!" seru Sakura, menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunan dan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab._

_Hinata menoleh pada sahabat sekaligus senpainya saat SMA itu lalu tersenyum manis. "Baiklah," ucapnya lalu menyimpan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga seraya menunduk untuk meniup lilin-lilin itu._

"_Don't forget to make a wish," bisik Sakura mengingatkan sahabatnya itu._

_Hinata mengangguk, kemudian berbisik lirih dalam hati sebelum meniup api pada lilin-lilin itu._

'_Aku harap Naruto-kun ada di sini.'_

_Api padam bersamaan dengan suara tepuk tangan yang mulai terdengar._

_**Flashback end**_

Ya, itu memang kenangan yang manis. Tapi tidak jika tanpa orang yang kau sayangi. Terlebih lagi mengetahui bahwa orang itu tidak bisa datang karena masalah bisnis, Ino yang bilang.

Hinata cukup tahu diri. Ia tahu seorang pemimpin muda sebuah perusahaan ternama seperti Naruto sangat sibuk. Adalah hal yang wajar jika ia tidak bisa hadir di acara pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan seorang Hinata yang notabene hanyalah temannya. Sahabat baik memang. Sejak duabelas tahun yang lalu. Namun tetap saja, urusan bisnis nomor satu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif tentang Naruto seperti itu. Ia tidak boleh egois, seperti anak kecil yang sangat menginginkan perhatian lebih dari orang-orang. Tapi apakah salah ketika ia menginginkan perhatian lebih dari orang yang disayanginya?

Well, ia tahu ia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Naruto Namikaze, senpai sekaligus sahabat sejak SMP, rekan bisnis, dan tempatnya mencurahkan isi hatinya selain Sakura. Mungkin jatuh cinta pada sahabat lama terdengar kuno, dan Hinata sadar jika perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan hanya akan membuat persahabatan diantara mereka merenggang. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin menderita.

Jadi disinilah ia, memendam perasaan yang baru ia sadari sejak lima tahun belakangan. Menjadi pengagum rahasia terhadap sahabat sendiri. Seorang Hinata memang gadis yang dapat menutup rapi rahasianya, perasaan hatinya.

Tapi suatu saat ia pernah menceritakan hal sebenarnya kepada Sakura, sahabat terbaiknya itu. Karena ia merasa tidak enak saat Sakura dengan terbuka menceritakan rahasia terdalamnya tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemegang saham Uchiha Corp, rekan bisnis Neji, sepupunya.

"Hinata, kau tidak pulang?" Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya sambil membawa tasnya, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Oh, Sakura. Tidak, aku menunggu Neji-_nii_," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Sakura yang tampak khawatir karena sahabatnya ini melamun beberapa menit belakangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Sakura lalu berjalan menuju pintu kaca ruangan mereka. "Pastikan kau pulang bersama Neji-_san_, jangan pulang sendirian jika sudah gelap terlebih lagi hujannya cukup deras," celoteh Sakura sambil memandangi jendela, Hinata dan gagang pintu bergantian.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Hinata, tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang _over-protective_ terhadap dirinya. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Uchiha," ucapnya sambil melempar senyum pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Sakura tersenyum malu lalu dengan cepat menghilang dibalik pintu kaca demi menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya itu salah tingkah.

"Aku duluan Hinata…_Namikaze_!" celetuk Sakura dari luar ruangan, membuat Hinata tersentak. Lavendernya seketika meredup.

Ah… kenapa harus nama itu…

Hinata memandangi ponselnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak begitu saja di meja kerjanya. Dibukanya daftar kontak, sebuah nama terpampang di sana.

**Naruto-**_**kun**_

Tinggal menekan satu tombol hijau pada sisi kiri ponsel layar sentuh itu dan ia bisa mendengar suara baritone yang dirindukanya selama ini.

Hinata menghela nafas, Naruto mungkin masih sibuk sekarang. Jika tidak, pasti lelaki itu akan segera menelponnya. Karena sesibuk apapun Naruto, ia pasti sempat-sempatnya mengiriminya SMS. Saat ia sedang bosan mengurusi urusan kantor, atau saat sedang istirahat makan siang. Bahkan pemuda itu sering mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

Tapi seminggu belakangan ini, Naruto seolah hilang dari peradaban. Jangankan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, mengabari atau bahkan menyapa lewat SMS saja tidak pernah. Tidak terdengar lagi berita tentangnya sejak usai Natal, yang ia tahu dari Ino—saudara jauh sekaligus asistennya—pemuda itu sedang sibuk mengurusi proyek baru perusahaan sekarang.

'Apanya yang ulang tahun terbaik,' gerutu Hinata mengingat janji Naruto padanya saat hari ulang tahunnnya tahun lalu. Tahun lalu, pemuda itu menjanjikan ulang tahun terbaiknya untuk tahun ini, dan Hinata masih sangat ingat bagaimana Naruto meyakinkannya waktu itu.

Helaan nafasnya kembali terdengar, Hinata membuka komputernya dan mengecek e-mail. Kebanyakan _inbox_ yang masuk adalah dari rekan bisnisnya untuk membicarakan bisnis dan bisnis. Hanya beberapa dari teman-temannya, karena ia biasa mengobrol dengan mereka via jejaring sosial lain atau SMS.

Diketiknya sebuah alamat email yang amat dihafalnya, lalu enter, dan munculah segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Pesan terakhir yang dikirim pemuda itu pun berbau bisnis, terakhir ia mengiriminya pesan pribadi adalah pada tanggal 23 Desember untuk mengajak Hinata makan siang bersama.

Suara dering ponsel membuatnya segera menghentikan aktifitasnya pada komputer. Diraihnya ponsel putih itu dan terbacalah sebuah nama di layar besar pada ponsel putihnya.

**Neji **_**niisan**_

"_Moshi-moshi_"

"_Moshi-moshi. Hinata, kau masih di kantor?" _Tanya suara Neji dari ujung sana.

"Masih, _Nii-san_," jawab Hinata singkat.

"_Ah, begini Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja Tenten memintaku pulang lebih cepat karena suatu hal. Kau tahu, dari café tempatku rapat tadi rumahku dan kantor arahnya berlawanan jadi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang hari ini," jelas Neji dengan nada menyesal._

"Oh begitu," sebenarnya Hinata tidak biasa pulang bersama Neji sejak kakak sepupunya itu menikah dengan Tenten. Ia memiliki mobil sendiri yang dibelikan ayahnya untuknya. Namun cuaca buruk kemarin hingga sekarang membuatnya tidak berani mengendarai mobil sendiri. Jadilah ia merepotkan Neji untuk mengantarnya pulang sejak kemarin.

"Tapi tenang saja Hinata," baru saja Hinata akan menyudahi sambungan telepon mereka, suara Neji kembali terdengar. "Aku sudah meminta tolong seseorang untuk mengantarmu. Dia sudah sampai sekarang dan menunggu di lobi utama. Kau ke sana saja sekarang ya."

"Eh? Siapa—"

Tut… tut… tut…

Belum selesai Hinata bertanya, kakak sepupunya itu telah memutuskan sambungannya. Namun siapa saja tidak masalah sebenarnya, asalkan ia bisa segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di kamar, dan mengesap secangkir cokelat hangat diiringi lagu-lagu kesukaannya.

Sambil membayangkan hal-hal itu, Hinata segera membersekan meja kerjanya. Memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan merapikan beberapa kertas. Terakhir ia beralih ke komputer yang masih menyala, menampilkan _inbox_ dari pemuda pirang itu. Ia tersenyum pahit sebelum menutup semua tab pada monitor dan mematikan komputer itu.

Ia baru sadar kalau ia hanya sendirian di lantai lima ini saat ia keluar dari ruangannya dan mendapati tidak ada seorang pun di luar. Dengan segera Hinata menuju _lift_ dan turun ke lantai dasar, lalu berjalan menuju lobi yang mulai sepi.

Pukul tujuh, saat ia melirik ke jam kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang sejak lima jam yang lalu dan itu berarti ia telah menghabiskan dua jamnya di ruangan hanya dengan memandangi hujan…

'Hinata bodoh, hanya karena seorang lelaki saja kau jadi begini,' cercanya dalam hati.

Didapatinya meja lobi sudah kosong. Tidak ada Matsuri yang biasa menghuni lobi utama itu. Mungkin ia sudah pulang, tentu saja. Para satpam kantor pun jam segini biasanya sedang berkeliling kantor untuk memastikan semua ruangan telah kosong dan terkunci. Lalu dimana orang itu—yang akan mengantar Hinata pulang?

Hinata berinisiatif mencari ke ruang tunggu. Di lobi dingin, dan siapa yang betah menunggu berlama-lama di sana jika ada ruang tunggu yang lebih hangat? Dan ternyata benar. Di sana, seorang pemuda dengan mantel panjangnya tengah berdiri di samping sofa, membelakanginya dan memandang ke arah jendela. Dan tampaknya pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

"_Sumimasen_," sapa Hinata ragu.

Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak dan kemudian berbalik. Dan Hinata yakin ia mendengar jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga…

.

.

.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata memastikan, suaranya amat kecil sampai hampir tak terdengar karena terkalahkan oleh suara hujan.

"Eh, _konbanwa_ Hinata-_chan_," jawab Naruto, sedikit kikuk.

Keheningan melanda mereka beberapa saat. Hampir saja Hinata berlari untuk memeluk pemuda itu, pemuda yang selalu dirindukannya. Tapi gadis itu berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya agar menjadi normal kembali.

"Neji memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang karena hari ini ia tidak bisa. Kudengar kau tidak berani mengendarai mobilmu karena cuaca buruk," ucap Naruto memberi penjelasan akan kehadirannya di sini.

Hinata menunduk malu, "Ma..maaf merepotkanmu Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan pulang sendiri dengan taksi, maaf tapi aku tidak ingin kau repot karenaku," ucap Hinata menyesal, ia benar-benar tidak ingin Naruto kerepotan karenanya. Ia tahu pemuda itu sibuk, dan membuatnya mengantar dirinya pulang hanya akan membebankannya. Hinata memang senang, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, tapi ia juga tidak boleh egois terhadap Naruto. Pemuda itu pasti lelah.

"Kau ini," Naruto berkata pelan seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Tidak bertemu seminggu saja kau sudah bersikap kaku begini terhadapku. Bagaimana jika lebih lama lagi," Naruto membuang nafas panjang. Hinata mendongak, menatap Naruto yang dua puluh senti lebih tinggi darinya. Lavendernya menatap wajah tan itu dengan bingung.

Naruto tertawa, tawa hangat yang dirindukan gadis itu. Tangan besarnya pun terangkat untuk mengacak rambut kebiruan Hinata. "Sudah malam, ayo pulang."

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya, entah apa yang ia lamunkan. "I..iya," ucapnya lalu mengikuti Naruto menuju pintu utama.

Langkah Naruto melebar saat mereka mendekati sebuah mobil hitam kebanggaan putra satu-satunya keluarga Namikaze itu. Naruto membuka pintu penumpang dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk sebelum kemudian berlari kecil menuju pintu di seberangnya, lalu ia masuk dan duduk dibalik kemudi.

Hening dalam perjalanan dari tempat parkir menuju pos satpam di depan gedung Hyuuga Corp. Setelah mobil itu melesat di jalan raya, barulah Naruto membuka suara, membangunkan lamunan Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya memandang ke jendela, memandangi hujan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan seminggu ini?" tanya Naruto masih sibuk mengemudi, sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hinata pelan, setelah sebelumnya ia bertanya dalam hati, apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Naruto kembali bertanya. "Kau marah?"

"Marah karena apa?" tanya Hinata setengah hati. Ia pun tidak tahu apakah ia marah, lagipula untuk apa ia marah?

"Karena aku menghilang dari peradaban selama seminggu ini," jawab Naruto—yang seolah menyuarakan kata hati Hinata— sambil tersenyum geli.

Hinata memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, aku bisa memakluminya, dan aku tidak marah Naruto-_kun._"

"Bibirmu bisa berkata begitu, tapi matamu tidak," jawab Naruto cepat. "Matamu bengkak."

Ia terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Memang benar Hinata belakangan sering menangis, tidur larut malam, hanya karenanya. Karena Naruto. Dan kini pemuda itu menyadarinya. Ia pasti menerka-nerka tindakkan bodoh apa saja yang telah dilakukan gadis itu karena kegalauannya saat ditinggal selama seminggu. Hinata tidak pernah tahu kalau Naruto sepeka ini.

"Mata ibuku juga selalu bengkak saat marah. Jadi sudah dapat dipastikan, kau sedang marah padaku," lanjut Naruto dengan polosnya, tanpa sadar kata-kata itu membuat Hinata geram karenanya.

"Bodoh!" seru gadis itu tanpa sadar. Naruto memang tidak peka, sejak dulu, seharusnya ia tahu itu. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang Naruto—yang telah berteman dengannya selama duabelas tahun, yang disukainya selama lima tahun, dan tidak pernah menyadari itu—tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi pemuda yang peka setelah seminggu menghilang dari pandangan.

"Tuhkan marah. Ayolah Hinata, aku minta maaf…"

"…"

"Aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku, sungguh.."

"…"

"Apa saja, Hinata, apa saja."

Hening lagi, tepat pada saat itu lampu merah pada perempatan jalan menyala, memaksa mobil hitam itu untuk berhenti menunggu lampu hijau.

"Naruto-_kun_," panggil Hinata pelan.

"Ya?" Naruto menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hinata yang menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya… kenapa kau menghilang seminggu ini?" tanya Hinata tanpa memandang langsung ke arah Naruto. Ia hanya memandangi tangannya sendiri yang sengaja ia mainkan untuk mengurangi kegugupannya, kebiasaannya sejak dulu.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto tersenyum senang mendapati pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Hinata. Kemudian ia beralih pada lampu lalu lintas yang siap berganti warna.

Menyadari tidak ada respon dari pemuda di sampingnya, Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mendapati pemuda itu hanya menatap ke depan dengan wajah datar.

"Naruto-_kun_…" panggilnya pelan, khawatir jika ia telah salah ucap yang membuat mimik pemuda itu berubah drastis. Namun belum sempat ia menanyakan keadaan pemuda itu, mereka kembali melesat maju setelah lampu merah telah berganti warna menjadi hijau. Naruto membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kanan—arah yang jelas berlawanan dengan arah rumah Hinata.

"Ki…kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata menyadari mereka tidak sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya sekarang.

"Ke suatu tempat, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi di sana," jawab Naruto, sesaat ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti walau dalam hatinya ia tidak yakin. Mengapa hanya menjawab pertanyaannya saja harus pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu? Namun toh ia menurut juga, ia tidak terlalu keberatan pemuda itu akan membawanya kemana. Ia merasa aman bersama Naruto. Entahlah, mungkin ia sudah gila karenanya.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di samping sebuah bukit besar di pinggiran kota Konoha. Mereka tetap berdiam diri di mobil itu, sampai tangan Naruto menyentuh punggung tangan Hinata, meminta perhatian dari gadis itu untuk menoleh padanya.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Naruto, membuat Hinata sedikit bingung dibuatnya. Hinata sendiri tidak yakin mengapa Naruto membawanya kemari, namun entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan sesuatu seperti menyuruhnya untuk percaya pada lelaki itu.

Ia mengangguk.

Naruto keluar dengan payungnya, kemudian berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu Hinata dan memayunginya. Mereka berjalan beriringan di bawah sebuah payung berukuran sedang menuju bukit tersebut. Hinata terus saja menggenggam tangan Naruto sembari meniti anak tangga dari bebatuan itu satu per satu. Dan saat mereka telah sampai di puncak bukit tersebut, Hinata menahan nafas.

"Well, inilah alasan mengapa aku menghilang selama seminggu ini," ujar Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Hinata sembari menutup payungnya. "Kuharap kau menyukainya, Hinata."

Gadis itu tercekat, tidak pernah ia melihat pemandangan seindah ini sebelumnya. Pemandangan kota Konoha yang terlihat jelas dari atas sini, kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang menakjubkan, serta sebuah meja kecil dengan dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan dikelilingi oleh berbagai hiasan yang sangat…romantis.

Ia mendongak ke atas, heran mengapa tidak ada hujan yang membasahinya. Sebuah atap transparan entah dari apa melindungi mereka dan tempat itu. Bintang yang tak terlihat karena langit mendung digantikan oleh kerlap kerlip lampu yang dirancang sedemikian indahnya. Membuat Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Hinata-_chan_…?" panggil Naruto saat sadar gadis di depannya ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Kau tidak suka ya? Maaf kalau menurutmu ini norak atau semacamnya, aku.."

"Naruto-_kun_.." Hinata memanggilnya pelan, sembari berbalik untuk menatap pemuda itu. "Ke..kenapa kau lakukan ini untukku?" tanyanya, gugup, kembali ia mainkan kedua jarinya.

Naruto tersenyum, dengan senang hati ia menjawabnya, sembari berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Karena kita sudah duabelas tahun berteman, karena kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, karena seminggu yang lalu adalah hari ulang tahunmu, dan yang terpenting karena…" Naruto berhenti saat ia telah berada di dekat Hinata, hanya beberapa senti sampai tubuh mereka bertemu. "…karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata-_chan_….. sangat mencintaimu."

Lavender itu membulat sempurna, ia mendongak, menatap dalam kelereng safir di hadapannya. Dilihatnya safir itu melembut menatapnya. Hanya padanya. Namun entah mengapa pandangannya mengabur dan matanya terasa berat. Lembab.

"Jangan menangis," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Hinata bersiap untuk segera menghapus air matanya, namun tangan hangat Naruto mendahuluinya. Dengan lembut diusapkannya jemari itu di sekitar kelopak mata Hinata, menghapus butiran air di ujung kelopaknya.

Naruto belum memindahkan tangan kanannya dari wajah Hinata. Ditangkupnya sebelah pipi itu seraya matanya memandangi dengan seksama wajah sendu gadis tersayangnya. Sedang tangan kirinya sibuk di dalam saku mantelnya.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama memiliki perasaan ini padamu Hinata, menyadarinya beberapa tahun lalu, kemudian tetap memendamnya. Tadinya kupikir, aku tidak ingin persahabatan ini rusak hanya karena perasaan labil seorang bocah SMA. Tapi semakin beranjak dewasa aku semakin menyukaimu, rasa suka itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang tidak dapat kubendung lagi. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkannya padamu tanpa membuatmu menjauhiku," Naruto tertawa hambar.

Hinata masih terdiam, menyimak dengan seksama pengakuan cinta dari seseorang yang telah lama dicintainya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka memendam perasaan yang sama selama ini. Menderita hal yang sama, memikirkan resiko yang sama. Kemungkinan terburuk yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada.

"Dan disinilah aku, bermodalkan rahasia kecil yang tidak sengaja dibocorkan Sakura padaku, rahasia tentang perasaanmu padaku, yang menjadi sumber keberanianku berada disini bersamamu, saat ini juga," ia tersenyum geli membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang dulu tengah dilanda kegalauan.

"Setelah ini aku akan berterimakasih pada Sakura, dan Neji tentunya, karena telah memberikan kesempatan kepadaku untuk melakukan ini." Naruto memutus kontak mata diantara mereka, menurunkan tangan kanannya lalu menunduk, membuat Hinata secara refleks juga ikut menunduk.

Mereka melihat objek yang sama, sebuah cincin emas putih dengan batu putih kecil di atasnya tengah digenggam oleh jemari tan pemuda pirang itu. Perlahan ia merendahkan dirinya, berlutut di hadapan sang gadis. Ia menunduk sesaat, menghilangkan kegugupan dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum perlahan mendongak untuk kembali menatap sepasang lavender yang kembali berkaca itu.

Hening. Kedua pipi yang merona dan jantung yang sama-sama berdebar tak karuan menjadi penghias malam itu.

"Hinata Yuki Hyuuga, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku… selamanya?"

.

.

.

Hinata menggerakkan bibirnya, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun otaknya terlalu sibuk mengendalikan debaran jantungnya hingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Sungguh tidak tahu. Ia terlalu bahagia, tenggelam dalam euforia yang tak terbendung lagi.

Sedang Naruto masih tetap menunggu.

Dan satu anggukan, dengan senyuman dan tangis bahagia yang mulai pecah itu cukup untuk menjawab segalanya.

Satu pelukan hangat darinya saja sudah cukup untuk melindungi tubuh gemetaran sang gadis dari dinginnya malam berhujan kala itu.

.

.

.

_Tidak selalu hujan membawa kabar buruk dan musibah_

_Terkadang hujan yang justru membawamu pada kebahagiaan_

_Dan keajaiban_

_Keajaiban cinta, keajaiban dunia, serta berbagai keajaiban milik-Nya_

_Hujan memang bisa menyamarkan air matamu_

_Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari dia_

_Dia.._

_Orang yang mencintaimu yang juga kau cintai_

_Ne, Hinata?_

.

.

.

"NARUTO MELAMARMU!?" tanya Sakura mengulang perkataan Hinata barusan dengan volume suara terbesarnya.

Hinata menunduk malu. Malu karena ia terpaksa harus mengakuinya pada Sakura, ditambah lagi baru saja Sakura bertanya padanya dengan suara keras. Bisa-bisa seluruh karyawan diluar mendengarnya. Untung saja sekarang sudah jam pulang dan Neji sudah pulang lebih dulu. Tapi ada yang ganjal, seharusnya Sakura tidak sekaget ini mengingat Sakura-lah yang membocorkan rahasianya pada Naruto.

"Sakura, bukankah…Na..Naruto-_kun_ bilang kau yang membocorkan rahasiaku padanya?"

"Memang iya, habisnya aku gemas melihat kalian saling memendam perasaan begitu. Aku sudah lama tahu tentang perasaan Naruto padamu dari Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Naruto akan langsung melamarmu begitu," aku Sakura sambil mengipas-ngipas dengan tangannya seolah berita yang baru saja didengarnya itu membuatnya sesak nafas saking terkejutnya ia.

"Naruto-_kun_ juga bilang, kalau kau yang menyuruhnya meninggalkanku selama seminggu kemarin," Hinata menatap Sakura penuh arti, membuat Sakura bergedik ngeri dibuatnya.

"I...itu juga benar. Ha…habisnya si bodoh itu tidak percaya saat aku bilang kalau kau mencintainya dan bilang kalau aku hanya mengada-ada. Maka dari itu aku ingin membuktikan padanya, nyatanya kau sangat kacau kan saat Naruto menghilang darimu? Itulah yang membuatnya yakin kalau kau mencintainya," jelas Sakura hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata-chan…maaf kalau aku lancang," Sakura menunduk, "aku hanya inginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku—"

"Sakura-_chan_!" Sakura tersentak lalu mendongak, mendapati Hinata berdiri dengan senyumnya, senyum tertulus dan terbahagia seorang Hinata yang pernah Sakura lihat. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat sambil mengatakannya.

Sakura tersenyum lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Di tegakkannya tubuh Hinata dan dipeluknya sahabatnya itu dengan sayang. Sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. "_Arigatou_ _nee-chan_," ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

"_Douita_ Hinata-_chan_," Sakura tertawa kecil memikirkan dirinya yang akan didahului Hinata yang notabene dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Membuatnya teringat pada Sasuke, kekasihnya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sasuke sudah lama menembaknya dan kemudian ia didahului oleh Hinata yang langsung dilamar oleh Naruto. Sasuke menyebalkan, umur mereka sudah 26 tahun sekarang, sudah cukup tua, apalagi yang ia tunggu?

'Yah, wanita bisanya memang hanya menunggu dan menunggu…'Sakura hanya menggerutu dalam hati.

"Wah ada apa ini?"

Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama melepaskan pelukan mereka mendengar sebuah suara baritone memecah keheningan senja itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" respon Sakura melihat kemunculan dua sosok pemuda di ambang pintu ruangan mereka

"Hinata-_chan_, kalau kau ingin pelukan harusnya datang padaku saja kan?" timpal Naruto dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburatnya, setelah menguasai dirinya barulah ia menambahkan. "Itu pelukan persaudaraan tahu, kalau denganmu kan beda lagi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Oh ya? Beda bagaimana?~" tanya Naruto, bermaksud menggoda. Tapi tentu saja, bukan tempat yang tempat untuk mereka bermesra-mesraan berdua.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura ketus, memotong aksi NaruHina di hadapannya itu.

"Aku kan menjemputmu, bodoh," jawab Sasuke datar, khas Uchiha-nya.

"Biasa juga tunggu di lobi," timpal Sakura, kesal dikatai seperti itu oleh kekasihnya sendiri di depan pasangan lainnya. Ia melirik pada NaruHina yang sedang hangat-hangatnya, ditambah lagi mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Hn, kau lama."

"Kau sendiri sedang apa, Naruto? Tumben sekali menjemput Hinata sampai ke sini," tanya gadis bermata emerald itu sambil mengerling jahil pada Naruto.

"Ah, ano… aku ingin main ke rumah Hinata, hehe.." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk.

"Main ke rumah Hinata atau menghadap Hiashi-_sama_?" sindirnya, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan Hinata menunduk malu—sama-sama dalam rangka menyembunyikan rona wajah masing-masing.

"Yasudahlah, ayo pulang Sakura," ajak Sasuke yang mulai bosan.

"Iya, terserah padamu, Tuan Sok Mengatur," ketus Sakura sambil berjalan keluar dengan langkah lebar.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke yang menatapi kepergian Sakura dengan heran.

"Mungkin kau terlalu lamban, _Teme_," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga pemuda raven itu.

"Hn, _Dobe_," geram Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi untuk mengejar Sakura yang hampir sampai ke _lift_.

"Haha dasar _teme_," Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Hinata yang masih berdiri di sana, memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke yang bertengkar kecil di depan _lift _sebelum mereka sama-sama memasukinya dan menghilang di balik pintu _otomatis itu_. "Hinata-_chan_," panggil Naruto membuat gadis itu kembali beralih menatapnya.

Dilihatnya tangan Naruto terulur padanya, Hinata tersenyum membalas senyum lembut Naruto kemudian meraih tangannya. "Naruto-_kun_," Naruto menyimpan tangan mungil Hinata di saku bawah mantelnya seraya menariknya pelan untuk berjalan beriringan bersamanya, disampingnya.

.

.

.

"Ikatan persahabatan kita memang akan berakhir, namun juga akan ada ikatan baru diantara kita. Ikatan yang lebih erat dan berlangsung selamanya. Ne, Hinata-_chan_?"

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat sang pemuda mengacak surai indigo sang gadis dengan gemas.

.

.

.

Ulang tahun terbaikmu, dia tidak bohong,

Ne, Hinata?

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**A.N**

**Haaiii! Ory datang lagi dengan fict fluff campur hurt campur humor campur friendship yang dibuat superkilat ini~ Sekedar info, Ory buat ini di notebook baru Ory lho muahahahah *pamer #watados**

**Tadinya mau bikin fict buat NHFD april nanti takut-takut ntar sibuk jadi gaksempet bikin, makanya awalnya Ory bikin judulnya "Hujan, Cokelat dan…Cium!" tapi entah kenapa isinya jadi serius gini trus timbul ide gila buat modusin reader, biar bisa nyumbang fict buat ultah Hinata tapi gaketauan telatnya makanya pura pura settingnya seminggu setelah ultah Hime _ *malah dikasih tau-_- (mungkin bakal ada sequelnya pas NHFD nanti, kalo reader mau._.) dan Ory butuh waktu berjam jam buat nentuin judulnya… *bertapa di kaki gunung agung (?)**

**Naruto langsung ngelamar Hinata itu berdasarkan cita-cita (?) pribadi author sendiri *petik bunga mawar* menurut Ory langsung dilamar itu lebih romantis~~ daripada ditembak dulu, pacaran, baru dilamar. Selain kelamaan ntar keburu bosen, kan cari yg baru itu susah, nanti keburu tua gimana-3-v *curhat #plak**

**Soal nama tengah Hinata itu Ory ambil dari bulan lahirnya yg lahir di musim salju (Yuki) tadinya mau pake Hime tapi kayaknya basi. Dan lagi biar serasi sama Naruto…. :**

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (NUN)**

**Hinata Yuki Hyuuga (HYH)**

**Serasikaaaaaannsss? Serasi doooooongs serasilaaaahs muahahaaaas #plak!**

**Well, jadi beginilah jadinya! Semoga memuaskaaaan!**

**Soal Breathe…. GOMENASAIIII laptop Ory rusak dan datanya ada di sanaaa jadi harus tunggu sampe laptopnya bener duluuu, yg Demon In Real juga gituu huhu gomen reader yg nungguin juga gomenn, semoga bisa secepatnya Ory update ya!**

**Oiya Happy New Year ya minna-sann semoga FFN dan NHL semakin jaya muaha authornya nambah banyak! Khususnya author pair NaruHina ;p dan semoga Ory bisa bikin novel tahun ini aamiin aamiin aamiin huhu aamiin hikssss *plak!**

**That's all!**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW ditunggu selalu tanpa batasan waktu *lopelopediudara***


End file.
